Puff Puff (Jade x Hero) Lemon
by BillyandI
Summary: ALL LEMON, ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, they are all owned by their respective owners.


On their journey to fight the darkness, The Luminary and his group had arrived at the Octagonia. Rab had mentioned that Jade might be there, to their shock the once arena had been turned into a casino where monsters were not hostile and ran the building. They had just gained access to the roulette room when Rab, and Hendrick seemingly disappeared to the slot machines. Leaving the Linary all on his lonesome, when he was approached by mysterious silouette. Their hips swaying and a jiggle in their breast

The jaw dropped when it was brought to light as to who the silhouette was, it was his former companion Jade, inplace of her normal green clothes, she was dressed in fishnet stockijg emphasizing her long beautiful legs, and a leotard that was skintight, emphasizing on her curves. And her deep cleavage was entoxicating to even look at, all topped with bunny ears. Her eyes had a certain glow to them, one of lust. And the mire he stared st her and her eyes, the more his eyes reciprocated the color.

"Hey, Sweetie," Jade slurred seductivly, she swayed her hips over to The Luminary prompting her left leg onto his side, grinding her crotch against his. This feeling was better than any puff puff he had recieved before. With her right hand carressing his face before pulling him into a sloppy, lustful kiss. Her tounge attacked his, with an unpresidented vigour. Her sweet saliva was superb in his mouth and he found himslef over come with Lust. They both began kissing eachother furriously, Luminary's hands traced her hips to her boobs, kneaded them erotically. Jade moaned in his mouth, further driving The Luminary's sex drive. Jade kicked him off of her, the hero on the ground with his pants split in two, she was really good at this. She slowly pulled her leotard off of her, revealing her breast, then her naval, her thighs, her legs. Jade was left only in a thin black thong. She lowered herself on his crotch, her legs wrapped around his torso, and her ass sandwiching his buldge between her cheeks. Pointing to her pussy through her panties, "I know you want this..." She purred with sex appeal, as she began rubbing her clit. "Right here.. thats where you want to be... Ain't that right." She began pounding her ass on his cock, slamming hard it hurt but it felt so good. Her tits bounced as she hard grinded his cock, "Grab them, grab my tits!"

The Luminary's hands grabbed her globes, squeezing her hard nipples with two fingers. She moaned loudly, and starts clawing at his boxer. Tearing them off she revealed his member. Starting to strock the tip, she quickly began stroking his full shaft. Her eyes glowed that bright pink, she had a mischevious smile as he began licking his tip. It felt so good, her tip grazing his head, he couldnt help but thrust up, his natural urges kicked in. Jade was caught off guard as he began throat fucking her, but quickly became familiar with the feeling of his shaft sliding down her throat. The Hero grunted as he came in her mouth with out warning. Jade's mouth filled with cum but there was too much, it spilled into her tits and naval and she gasped at his load size. "Oh, Luminary, look at the mess you made, better clean it up." She grabbed his head and buried it into her tits, her soft flesh felt so good, but even better was when his toung felt the tip of her nipple, he began sucking on her sensitive flesh, sending waves of pleasure through her body. They pulled away and the excess cum that was on her breast wad now all over his face. Jade giggled malicently, "Oh no! Look at the mess I made..." She spoke in whisper, slowly, she sensually licked the cum off of his face before leaving a hickey on his neck. "Oops" she chided innocently, "Ive been a naughty little girl. I guess you'll have to punish me."

The Luminary was going to punish her alright. He grabbed her hips violently, turning her so that she was facing his dick and he was brought to her pussy. Jade slowly slid her thong off. Her bright pink pussy was irresistsable, and he began licking. And occasionally smacking her ass which would give him a well deserved moan from the seductress as she went to work on his cock. She tasted and felt so good, a feeling the hero had never felt before. Jade knew he had recieved puff puff before but he was so good at eating her out she was in bliss. But she had something else in mind for the hero of this land, she turned around her face mere inches from his. She slowly lowered herself to his crotch and slid his member between her tits. The sight and feeling were amazing, as she continued to titfuck him, the hero began to loose himself, falling deeper and deeper into a lustful frenzy. He needed her body right now, and he intended to take it.

Quicker than light the hero grabbed Jade, she let a quick scream since he surprised her. He rolled around with her, right now she was nothing more than prey and she loved it. His conquest of her was nearly completed as she was forced ontop of his cock, she screamed in ectasy as she had never felt anything so long and large. The hero began to force her down on his cock, grabbing her ass cheeks, he bounced her lower abdoman onto his. While they fucked her tits were planted directly in his face, the hero was gone, all that was left was a beast with urges. He began going faster and faster, causing Jade to pant like a dog with her tounge out, with gasps and moans littered in. "Oh great hero of this land! Make me yours! Yes! make me yours! take my pussy as your reward! Give me children! Oh fuck me! Yes! fuckmefuckmefuckme, fuck me like the dirty slut I am." Her words fueled his conquest and cause he and Jade to cum simutainiously.

Now they laid there, one sweaty ball of sex in the middle of the lobby. Jade's spell wore off on both of them and they snapped out of their sex craze. "That was one hell of a performance, as payment for the good time, just say the word and I'll re-vamp and be your sexual toy whenver you need.


End file.
